


The Ending (it never started)

by RanDom_Breeze



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Smut, i hate angst why did i write this smh, post disbandment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanDom_Breeze/pseuds/RanDom_Breeze
Summary: He grabs what he can, he touches as much as he is allowed, he wants to scream at the top of his lungs that he wants to be like that forever, nestled between his legs and arms as if this's the only right place for him to be.If only he would let him.





	The Ending (it never started)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone. i've been emo lately thinking about the d****** day, maybe that's why this came out. i wrote this in hurry while being at work so excuse any mistakes. also this's my first time posting something for wanna one so i hope it won't be a disappointment.
> 
> bgm: sara bareilles - 1000 times

 

He will always miss this.

 

 _This_. The choked breaths, the eager touches, the burning gazes and every little spark that runs through his body whenever the other man calls his name. The sound of their skins slapping against each other and the little moans the other lets whenever he goes hard, it's the most beautiful music to his ears. All the unsaid confessions on the tip of his tongue threatening to slip out but he holds onto them tight. Because he knows they're unnecessary, he doesn't have to explain why he's doing this. He's so sure that the man underneath him knows how much Daniel has been in love with him since the first time he laid his eyes on him.

 

But still, his heart keeps bugging him to say it out loud,over and over again. And it hurts so bad.

 

He shuts his eyes tighter & buries his face in the crock of the older's neck as he thrusts harder, letting his body convey the emotions threatening to suffocate him.

 

He grabs what he can, he touches as much as he is allowed, he wants to scream at the top of his lungs that he wants to be like that forever, nestled between his legs and arms as if this's the only right place for him to be.

 

_If only he would let him._

 

He hears the other's phone ring, and watch him getting up to get his phone while he tries to calm his own breathing down.

 

"They're coming back soon." The other says calmly,and Daniel doesn't need to be told twice.

 

Right, he can't be here for long. He's not allowed to. It's not like he was in their old dorm, where he can spend the night with the other and then go back to his bed in the morning and act like he wasn't fucking his band mate the night before.

 

Everything changed since they disbanded, it wasn't easy for him to meet his old group mates with everyone getting busy re-debuting or going back to their old groups. His company has been trying to get him loads of works before his hype dies down. He is tired to the core, the lack of sleep evident on his face. Everyone tells him to use his little free time to sleep or rest,but he does none of that. he can't. Not when he finally got the message he has been waiting for for a long time.

 

_**From: cloud hyung** _

__

_**'come over, nobody's here tonight.'** _

__

_**Sent 8.14 pm** _

__

And he runs to him. Because that's what Daniel always does.

 

He'll never say no to Sungwoon.

 

Daniel got the indirect dismissal and got up to get his clothes which were ditched on the floor in the hurry of their movements. He put his jeans in a hurry and tried to button up his shirt but his shivering hands misses it up even more.

 

"Take your time, they'll be back in fifteen or something." Daniel looks back and sees that Sungwoon wore his pajama pants already and is tidying the room as best as he can. He can't risk them getting exposed in case one of his HotShot mates got into his room when they get back to the dorm.

 

Daniel doesn’t really mind getting exposed though. In fact he'd be more than glad to let everyone know.

 

_'But I do mind it, Daniel. I do.'_

 

Daniel smiles bitterly as he shuts the door behind him.

 

He was out of the building and ready to leave when he hears his own phone ringing. He gets it from his coat pocket and frowns when he sees the caller ID.

 

It's Sungwoon.

 

He glances up at the building, and sees Sungwoon looking at him from the window with his phone on his ears, waiting for Daniel to pick up the call. And so he does.

 

"I lied" his shivering voice caught Daniel off guard. "They aren't coming back tonight. They still have work to do and won't come back until tmrw."

 

Well, Daniel isn't really surprised.

 

"I said that because....", He trailed off and Daniel wants to tell him he doesn't have to explain anything, really. Because he already knows. And he understands.

 

It doesn't make things hurt any less though.

 

"I'm scared, Daniel." He let out a sob and Daniel's heart sinks. "I'm scared for me. And I'm scared for you. Especially you. They won't let us live, this's not a fairy tale and it won't be a happy ending."

 

Daniel wants to tell him that he doesn't care about what people will say about them. Wants to scream that he will always love him no matter regardless of the consequences.

 

Wants him to know that _any ending with you will be a happy ending for me._

 

He wants to say a lot of things, but nothing comes out of his mouth.

 

It's too late to say anything now, too late to convince Sungwoon that maybe this can work if he gives it a chance. But he doesn’t blame him. He worked so hard until he got to where he is right now. And to give it up all just for Daniel wouldn’t be an easy decision. 

 

A decision. Sungwoon looks like he made his decision already. And maybe it's time for Daniel to make his own.

 

"Can you...come back here? Stay here tonight." Sungwoon says after a long silence..

 

Daniel stares at him for awhile, with a sad smile on his face before speaking. "You know you don't want me there, hyung. I can't be there.". His heart shatters into million pieces,but he holds tight onto his phone and continues to speak.

 

"I'm tired hyung, I don’t want to do this anymore.". daniel never thought he'd be the one saying it. But he has to do this, for Sungwoon's sake, and for his own too.

 

 

 "Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

 

He doesn’t wait for the reply, nor he looks up again to look at him for the last time. He doesn't see Sungwoon falling to his knees, he doesn't hear him cry his heart out, but he knows that this's the only thing he can do to end this misery. 

 

This can only go one way, he has to let him go. Because they can't be.

 

Not when Sungwoon is too scared to love him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this crap T.T comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
